<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get High Like A Plane by Annie_Ares</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629902">Get High Like A Plane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares'>Annie_Ares</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Ares/pseuds/Annie_Ares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ ‘嘘，先生，叫我John，’空乘已经拉开了他的裤子，伸手进去摸他的阴茎，这么近的距离才让他看清了那双绿眼睛里的渴求，‘请接受我的补偿。’<br/>被推到马桶上坐下的时候Harold已经硬了，John跪在他面前拉着他的衬衣下摆，盯着他的性器就像盯着一根棒冰。”</p><p>一个普通的mile high club梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get High Like A Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">机舱里大部分的空间都暗下来了，深夜中的人们总是抵不住困倦的诱惑。红眼航班一般不是</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的选择，从公务舱里的人数上可以见得大多数人都是如此，但这次的工作安排让他不得不搭上这趟飞机，航程之中也不得不敲着自己的笔记本电脑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">其实他的时间本来不会这样匆忙，但不久前机舱中的那场骚乱扰乱了他的工作计划，一个借钱借错了地方的人，被他愤怒的债主雇来的杀手试图用一些不容易被发现的手段杀死在机舱中。差点扎进受害者大腿的针管令人不安，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">摇摇头，尽力把注意力放到面前的电脑屏幕上，但一位阻止了这场谋杀案的身影却不合时宜地出现在了他的大脑。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">那位身材高大的空乘，把统一的制服穿出了别样的诱人气质，深色的头发被发胶一丝不苟地固定着，些许泛白的鬓角，绿眼睛看向每一位需要服务的乘客时都带着温柔，而他在骚乱中冷静果断地制服行凶者的样子也着实令人印象深刻，尤其是他包裹在深色制服裤下的屁股，摸起来的手感是不是也像看起来那样好</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">电脑的提示音把他拉回现实，他确实不应该再这样想下去了，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">目光扫过屏幕上的代码段，按下回车准备继续下一行。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">但他的工作没能继续太久，那位性感的空乘先生走到他身边，弯下腰低声问他是否还需要什么，他终于看清了对方胸前的姓名牌上印着</span>
  <span class="s1">Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">，或许是怕自己的意思被误会，</span>
  <span class="s1">Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">先生还解释是因为看他在熬夜工作很辛苦。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">不得不承认对方的微笑很迷人，但他还是拒绝了，少去几趟洗手间也能给他节约不少时间，可空乘先生还是提议给他拿杯水，说是能让他清醒一些。看着对方眼神里的真诚，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">妥协了，却不自主地在</span>
  <span class="s1">Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">离开时盯着对方的屁股，扭得比刚才为其他乘客服务时的幅度更大了，并且他觉得这不是错觉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">端着杯子回来时他正在检查之前的代码，就在他想伸手接的时候，这个看起来业务娴熟的空乘把杯子里的温水完美地洒在了他的身上。他瞪大眼睛看向对方，来不及细想这一切，就被那只拿着餐巾的不安分的手摸到了重要器官，他和那双绿眼睛相对一眼，对方就挪开他的电脑把他拉了起来。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s2">“跟我来这边，先生，请让我帮您清理干净。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">直接丧失了拒绝的能力。</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">拉上了分隔机舱空间的帘子，几乎是把他推进了洗手间，不宽敞的空间对于两个成年男人来说过于拥挤，他拽着</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的领带吻上对方的嘴，激烈的动作让两人的牙齿磕碰在一起，他咽下痛呼，唇舌之间发出响亮的水声。这个声音在</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">耳朵里听起来太响了，他不得不拉开对方的脑袋，但</span>
  <span class="s1">Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">湿润的嘴唇在离开之后又贴上他的脖颈，这样的热情着实让他吃惊。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr. Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">，你</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">不明白事情是怎么发展成这样的，对方却急切地打断了他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “嘘，先生，叫我</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">，”空乘已经拉开了他的裤子，伸手进去摸他的阴茎，这么近的距离才让他看清了那双绿眼睛里的渴求，“请接受我的补偿。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      被推到马桶上坐下的时候</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">已经硬了，</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">跪在他面前拉着他的衬衣下摆，盯着他的性器就像盯着一根棒冰。他伸手去摸对方的脸颊，看着</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">温顺地蹭着他的手掌，控制不住地问对方真的想要这个吗。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “当然，先生，你看起来真的不错，而且</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">，”</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">眨着眼睛，“我也知道您在看我的屁股，”灵活的手指摸着他腹部的皮肤，越来越接近他的下身，“所以我现在可以舔它了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">感觉有什么东西哽住了他的喉咙，只能点头回应。</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">满意地低下头把所有注意力放在那根阴茎上，握着它吮吸前端湿润粉红的头部，然后再从根部舔到顶端，用手撸动了两下后，把它含进了自己嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      他绝对是个专业的，这是</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">脑子里的第一个想法。</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">温热潮湿的口腔包裹着他，柔软的舌头不安分地挤压着口中的柱体，前端时不时顶到上颚的快感让他忍不住想按着对方的脑袋顶进喉咙，但他只是抚过</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">的发顶，用指尖轻轻刮着头皮。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      但这位空乘是个行动派，他早该意识到的，至少应该在身前的人吐出嘴里的东西抹着下巴上的口水喘气的时候意识到这点，这样在</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">直接把那根柱体含进最深的时候也不会这样惊讶，连自己的惊呼和喘息都无法抑制。他看着</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">试图把它全部含进嘴里，感受着柱体顶端戳弄到软腭引起的咽反射，过度刺激让他把指甲扎进了手掌，还在对方头顶的手拉住了头发，他能感觉到</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">有一声呻吟被他的阴茎堵在喉咙里，而那里传来的震动让他不得不把那张嘴拉离了自己的阴茎，他可不想就这样在在对方嘴里早早缴械。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “我觉得</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">你可能不想我射进你嘴里，”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">喘着气，面前的</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，刚用过的嘴上沾着体液，又被柔软灵活的舌头舔进嘴里。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “没错，先生，”</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">站起来转过身，脱下制服长裤，把自己光洁圆润的臀部展现在对方面前，双手掰开臀瓣，露出润滑过的、湿漉漉的肛穴，“我想让你射进这里。”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      面对这种场景，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">觉得自己可能会死于脑血管意外，但他相信没有人能拒绝，如果有，这个人也不会是他。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      两根手指轻松地进入，看着自己的手指撑开穴口让</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">快要忘记呼吸，那处的温热和紧致也让他忍不住想进一步探索。他又加了一根手指，只需要一会的适应，抽送的动作就变得流畅起来。</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">承受着他的每一个动作，每一声喘息在狭小的空间里都被放大，再传进</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的耳朵里，让身体里所有的血液涌向下身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">站起来，空间限制让他们几乎贴在一起，他扶着自己被舔得湿漉漉的阴茎顶住穴口，那处刚被他开拓过的洞口正谄媚地开合着，仿佛祈求着被侵入使用。他如其所愿地挺腰进入，被包裹的快感汹涌而至，他难以自已地发出了一声不体面的呻吟。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      同时他也听到了</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">发出的小动物般的呜咽，这让</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">想要停下退出，但立即感受到穴口的收紧。“别</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">先生，别退出去，”</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">双手撑着门板，扭回头看他，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">能看到他额角的汗珠和酡红的脸颊，“我没事，只是需要一点时间</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">”他不再动了，摸着</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">的后脑，侧面镜子中能看到对方闭着眼睛品味着被开拓的感觉。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      最后是</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">先主动向后挺腰含进了更多，两人在肌肤相触进到最深时都喘了口气，他迷离的绿眼睛从镜中望向</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">，他们之间的表达已然不需要语言，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">知道他想要什么。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      他擅长写代码的手扶在身前人的腰侧，那里松软的手感让他复杂的欲望交织起来，忍不住想掐住那里把自己狠狠顶进去，把对方弄疼却逃不开，弄爽却不敢叫出来，直到他哀求着得到高潮，让这位空乘再扭着屁股给别人端茶倒水时，总能想起自己是被谁搞成了这样。</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “等下，先生。”</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">低声叫他，而下身感受的到穴口的收紧才把他从自己的脑海中拉出，门板另一边传来的交谈声让他也紧张起来，外面的人在讨论为什么洗手间被占用了这么久。他不敢动作，生怕他们听到什么异样，反而是</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">不怀好意地晃起了腰胯，一下下地把他含进身体里。</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">瞪着镜子中对方挂着得意的嘴角，伸手下去抓住</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">无人照料的阴茎揉搓起来，差点漏出来的呻吟又被堪堪咽进肚子。</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">      这个动作更方便他找寻对方的敏感处，门外的声音渐渐消失，他的深入也正中靶心，细小的呜咽传进他的耳朵，挤在身前狭小空间里的男人已经被快感蒸得从脖根红到耳朵尖。</span> <span class="s2">“就是那里，先生，”</span><span class="s1">John</span><span class="s2">扭着头看向身后，带着水渍的眼角颤抖着掉下一滴眼泪，“求你</span><span class="s1">……</span><span class="s2">”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      他根本不需要恳求，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">心甘情愿把他想要的都给他。旧伤限制了他的动作，他只能揽着</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">的腰胯顶到刚才的那处，空乘先生主动的配合让事情简单了许多，每次被撞到敏感处让</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">没多久就喘着粗气绷紧身子。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">      John</span>
  <span class="s2">用脑袋顶着门板，闭紧了眼睛咬着牙齿忍受高潮的过度刺激，他的手撑在门板上，关节因为用力而泛白。</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">用手旁的纸巾捂在他的前端接住那些溅出来的体液，而他火热的内里也因为高潮而紧紧吸住插入其中的物体。</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">在这种情况下坚持不了太久，更别提还有高潮后软得像水一样的</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">继续懒洋洋地蹭着他的下身。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “快点，</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">，”他的声音像只满意地快要打起呼噜的猫，“我们现在真的很可疑了。”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “你把我拉进洗手间，我认为</span>
  <span class="s1">……</span>
  <span class="s2">我认为大家都知道我们在做什么，</span>
  <span class="s1">Mr. Reese.</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      被点了名字的人哼哼着笑起来，又被顶到敏感处后那声笑转着调子变成了一声呻吟。</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">抓着自家员工后脑的头发，几次深入后把精液射进肠道。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      他还没喘匀气就撤出来想给</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">清理，但对方只是笑着提上裤子再把自己装扮成空乘</span>
  <span class="s1">John Randall</span>
  <span class="s2">。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “你非要这样继续工作？”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">的头发更乱了，看起来很像他在生气。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “放心，</span>
  <span class="s1">Finch</span>
  <span class="s2">，”</span>
  <span class="s1">John</span>
  <span class="s2">吻上他的嘴角，又拍了拍他的胳膊，“我不会把水洒在别人身上的。”拧开洗手间的门，外面没有人在等，他在门口朝</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">眨眨眼，把对方留在洗手间整理自己。</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">      “你倒是敢。”</span>
  <span class="s1">Harold</span>
  <span class="s2">喃喃自语，看向镜子中的自己，满脸是打了一炮的满足神色，他挑起嘴角，开始尝试抚平那些炸起来的头发。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>